


I will protect you until my dying breath

by softballfaz24



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Angst, Avatrice, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softballfaz24/pseuds/softballfaz24
Summary: In a dream, Ava meets the first Halo Bearer and she tells Ava that the only way to stop the death of warrior nuns and Adriel is to destroy the Halo. But if she destroys the Halo she will go back to what she was like when she was giving the Halo. Is destroying the Halo the only solution? And if so is she ready to give up the second chance of life she was giving Or will she find a different way to end this war and keep her life.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 22
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> This is my first muit-chapter fic. So I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Softballfaz
> 
> P.S. I will update the I am home series soon

It has been a couple of months since the fight at the Vatican and the Halo bearer and sister warrior retreated to Cat’s Cradle. Ava was in the library with Beatrice looking for ways to beat Adriel and stop demons from coming into their world. They were reading books, well Beatrice was reading the books and Ava was just sitting there watching her girlfriend’s face scrunched up as she tried to find something helpful so they could put an end to this war. After a couple of stacks of books later the nun closed her last book a little too harshly causing Ava to jump that the sound. 

“ Sorry, I am just frustrated that I can’t find anything that can help us defeat Adriel and stop this war once and for all.” She said as she rubs her head she feels a headache coming on. “I have been through every book that is dated back to the first warrior nun and I have nothing on Adriel.” She says with a frown. 

The halo bearer puts a hand on her knee “You should get some rest you have been at this non-stop for the past months. You need a little time to enjoy yourself, where you can forget the world that is around you and enjoy life. I will continue the research, go play piano with Camilia or Spar with Lilith just something that doesn’t revolve Adriel. Okay?” she asked with a small smile. 

The nun just nods her head. “Good, Now go be you” She gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek and started opening books and taking over the search for a weakness that Adriel had. 

\------------------------------

Not more than half an hour later Beatrice comes back into the same spot in the library that she left Ava. Ava looks up from a book to ask what’s wrong but the sister warrior beat her to it “Camilia went shopping, Lilith needed a break and I don’t know where Mary went so I guess I can come back to check on you.” She said looking at the ground. 

“Okay, you can keep me company for the time being but if I see you in a book or anything that has to do with Adriel, I am dragging you out of here to lock you in a room. Okay?” Ava said with a serious look on her face. 

The Nun gave her a smiling nod and sat down next to the Halo bearer. The Halo Bearer continues reading when the sister warrior puts her head on the halo bearer's shoulder and smiles at the action. 

\-----------------------------------------

After a couple of hours go and Ava hasn't found anything about Adriel in the archives. And the sound of the dinner bells went off. “I guess that our cue to stop for the day,” The sister Warrior said as they got up and headed to the dining hall. 

Once they got their food they sat at the table with Camilia, Lilith, and Mary. they sat and started talking about their day until Mary brought up their research about anything that can help with the War. Beatrice Was about to speak before the Halo bearer spoke first.

“Nothing yet, Beatrice and I have gone through a bunch of books and there is nothing about Adriel’s weakness or who he is.” She said as she picked at her food not looking up at anyone. 

Don’t worry guys we will find a way to stop this fucking war from getting out of hand” Mary said with warrior tone.

Beatrice said Language and they all just started to laugh when Ava mentions the sister Warrior for cursing in the tomb and the nun's face turns red as a tomato. 

After they finish dinner they go to their room but The halo bearer follows Beatrice to her room. They lay down on the bed with the Halo bearer on the Sister warrior chest. Beatrice was playing with Ava's hair.

“Bea, what if we can’t find a way to end this war and it goes on and on until Adriel gets what he wants.” The halo Bearer said as she looked up at the nun. 

“I promise you that I wouldn't let that devil win and kill you until my dying breath. Because I lo-, Because you are you and I will protect you” Beatrice says as she cups Ava’s cheeks as she wipes away the tears. Ava put her forehead on the nun. Beatrice closes the gap and puts her lips on to the halo bearer's into a slow kiss filled with unspoken words. 

When the Halo bearer pulls back she puts her head back on the taller woman’s chest. The nun rubs her back and says “go to sleep” and sings a peaceful song that pulls Ava towards sleep. 

\---------------------------------

When Ava wakes up in a church she looks around and no one is around. 

“Hello. Hello is anyone there” She said as she looks behind her. She let out a sign and looked forward to seeing the First Halo bearer. “O God, I did see you there.” She said 

The First Halo Bearer speaks up “Ava, I sense that you have questions for me.” 

Ava was shocked “How do you know my name? Is this an Adriel trick?” Said with anger. “Because I am done with people lying to me and causing me pain.”

“Ava, I can assure you that this is no trick. I am Areala the first Halo bearer and the creator of the OCS.” 

“Okay, How do I stop this war and why did you warn me that I was walking into a trap that could have stopped this war from happening.” Ava said so fast that she did think Areala understood her.

“I did warn you, I sent a fellow friend about the tomb. Her Name was Lilith she was on the other side and I sent her. And the way to stop this war is to destroy the halo and give up your life.” She said to the new halo bearer with a serious tone 

“WHAT”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava finds out more about Adriel and the Halo past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to update. I broke my computer charger and had to wait for a replacement to be delivered to finish Chapter two. I promise I will try and update every three days. 
> 
> Enjoy

“WHAT”

\-----------------------------

“T-This is a fucking joke right. You're going to tell me that I don’t have to give up my life to save the world from demons. Hahaha, this is really funny.” Said Ava in a joking manner. 

“Let me take you back to the beginning.” The older woman walked closer to the younger halo bearer and touched her shoulder. And the church fades into the background. When Ava looked around they weren’t in a church anymore they were in a room. 

“What is this place?” the short brunette said as she inspected the room. 

“This was the last place I took my last breath before joining the other side.” The first Halo Bearer said pointing at the bed. 

When Ava looks at the bed she sees Ardera bleeding from a wound to her abdomen and another woman next to her in a chair holding the dying woman’s hand crying. 

Still looking at the bed “Who is that”. “Like you, I loved someone in my lifetime” the taller brunette paused before continuing trying to keep the tears at bay. “Her name was Megan. She was the bravest woman I have ever met. When I was recruiting women for the OCS I was walking down the street when three drunk men followed her into the alley. So I ran after them when I got to the alley, all I see is that she took out all three men. So I recruited her for the OCS and we always fought together side by side. And then we fell in love.” The First warrior nun looked away to wipe the tears away.”

As Ava was going to comfort the older women a blue light appeared. “Okay pay close attention to what is about to happen.” As if on cue, an icy blue colored tarask comes out of the portal in front of the bed.

“Ardera” the tarask said in a deep voice. “It is time to follow me into the other side.” The tarask reaches out for the hand of the dying women. And the spirit of the woman in the bed was pulled out of the mortal body. “But before we go.” The Tarask looks around “Where is Adriel? Is he dead?”. Then the spirit of Ardera speaks up “No, we couldn’t kill him because he was powerful but we locked him into a stone tomb when we knocked him out.” “And What of the halo” “Passed down to the next warrior and ready to continue the mission to send the demons back to hell.”

“Good as long as he stays in there he can serve his punishment here on Earth and finally put this war to an end. But if he gets out and halo has to be destroyed or all worlds will perish.”

Both women reappeared at the church “Woah, that was a lot to take in. What up with that tarask.” 

“That Tarask was the projector of the halo, the general of the tarask army, and God’s Champion. He uses the Halo to keep the sinners, demons, and devils on the other side. But Adriel was able to steal it and escape the other side and demons were able to escape. So-”

Ava finished for her. “The Tarask are here to bring the halo back to keep the demons at bay. Then why don’t we just give the halo back to Tarask.” Ava asked 

“When Adriel touched the Halo the doors that were keeping evil on the other side broke and they all escaped to spend evil across your world. If the halo is destroyed the demons, and wraiths will be sent back to hell and locked away because the halo is the key to open that door-”  
“Destroy the Key and the door will be sealed forever.” The shorted woman said.

But If you fail and Adriel gets the halo he will be able to collide both words and ruling with an iron first.” Ava gulped as she hears what Adrera said 

“Before I go, How do I destroy the halo? IS Lilith part tarask?” The older women look at her.

Yes, Lilith is. Because she died she needed some Tarask's DNA to live in your world. The way to destroy the halo is to find something so pure in your soul to destroy it.

“Ava, you must do everything in your power to stop this War Once and for all. Are you ready to save the worlds from colliding and mass destruction.”

“I was reborn ready.” She said with a firm nod

\------------------------------------------------  
Before Ava knew what happened she woke up in the room spooning Beatrice. Ava lay there peacefully waiting for the sister warrior to wake up. The halo bearer just thinks about what has to happen. And then she feels her girlfriend stirred.

“I can hear you thinking.” The sister warrior said with her voice laced with sleep. She turned around to look at the warrior nun’s face. “Good morning” she smiles and gives the younger woman a kiss. Ava accepts the kiss “Good morning beautiful” Said Ava and gives Beatrice a kiss on her head. “Come on Bea, We have a big day ahead of us, We need to get out of bed” 

Beatrice pulled out of the hug and looked at Ava in her eyes. “Who are you and what have you done with Ava” 

“It's the same me just I want to get this war over,” Ava said with a serious tone and looked over at Bea. “Okay five more minutes”

\------------------------------------------------

After the duo got up and went to breakfast with the group. And Beatrice was heading to the library to do more research. When she was out of earshot Ava grabbed the rest of the group and took them to her room.

“Guys we have a problem.” The halo bearer was pacing nervously. “I need to tell you something. I-”

“You need advice about sex with a sexy nun” Mary cut off Ava before she could start her sentence. 

“WHAT!NO! That was not going to say” Ava signs “I found a way to stop this war.” Ava said nervously.

“Okay, what is it,” Camila said with a small smile. 

“Okay. Imustdestroythehaloanddie” The Halo Bearer rushed out. 

“What did you say it was all mumble” Lilith spoke up.

“I must destroy the halo and die with it.” The sentence came out more than a whisper.

“What”

“The”

“Fuck”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think
> 
> Also, join this crazy warrior nun discord server. We are like family in there 
> 
> https://discord.gg/TWea68


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I didn't forget about this fic I got distracted with school coming up that I keep writing short fics trying to give you guys something to read while I was getting this chapter ready for an update. So enjoy

“What”

“The” 

“Fuck”

Ava, Mary, and Lilith turn their heads so fast, that they probably have whiplash for years, to Camila who just cursed. A sweet and innocent Camila that has probably not killed a fly in her lifetime just dropped the F-bomb on the other warriors. 

Ava started to explain what happened last night in her dream. “And if the halo falls back into Adriel hands both the other side and will collide causing hell on earth.” Ava signs as she runs her hand through her hair. “The only way for this to end is to destroy the halo and die with it.”

“Are you sure? We can find a way to stop this war. We can kill him right.” Camila is pacing back and forth. “There is nothing that backs up this theory.” Camila stops pacing to look into the halo bearer's eyes with sorrow. 

“Camila there is no way around this.” Ava signs “I must do this you guys have to fulfill my duty as warrior nun to protect all of you.” The warrior nun looks at each and one of the sister warriors. 

“I am not giving up on you yet” Camila stood up and was out of the room before anyone could stop her. Mary already gets up and runs after her. Before Lilith can follow them Ava stops her. 

“Lilith there is something I need to tell you. Do you remember how to go over to the mortal world? 

Lilith thinks back to her appearing to cat’s cradle. “No, I don’t remember. Why.” Lilith asked with a confused look on her face. 

“Ardera told me that she helped you get to the mortal world but for a great cause.” Ava didn’t look at Lilith. “When you were dragged to the other side your body was put through so much that she had to give you tarask DNA to at least come back to the mortal world.”

Lilith just looked at her wide eyes and before Ava could stop her, she teleported out of the room. 

‘Well shit’ ava said to herself in the empty room. She quickly looked at the clock to see that it was a little past 8. Then it hit her ‘Shit how am I going to tell Bea.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ava spent all day looking for Lilith. She checks in Lilith’s room, the kitchen, training grounds, and the prayer room. Ava was about to give up when she heard crying in a room as she walked by. She knocks on the door and hears moving around. She is about to phase into the room when the door opens seeing Lilith.

“What do you want Ava?” Lilith said in a cold voice. She didn’t care if she sounded cold; she just felt nothing anymore. 

“I was looking for you all day, I want to make sure that you were okay.” Ava told the sister warrior and was shocked by Ava worried about her. Lilith moved to the side and let the halo bearer in the room. 

The Halo bearer walks into the room to see drawings cover the walls and a table with paints and two chairs around it. Ava was so lost looking around the room she almost missed what Lilith was saying. 

This was the same room Shannon and I came into before she got the halo. After training, we would come here and draw for hours.” Lilith was holding back some tears that were threatening to fall down her face. “We come here to escape the real world.” Ava looks to Lilith and sees that she is wiping away tears. “When she got the halo I was so mad and jealous that I didn’t come here after training and separated myself from the sisters.” Lilith didn’t know why she was telling the Halo Bearer all of this but it felt right to get it off her chest.

“Lilith, I may not understand what you are going through but if you let me I will be here with you every step of the way.” Ava walks over to Lilith and tries to comfort the taller woman by pulling her into a hug.

“You mean that.” Lilith pulled back looking at the halo bearer.

Ava just smiles at her. “Yes Lilith I am here for you, I own you my life. In this life and the next.” She said to the sister warrior and gave her another hug. 

“Okay enough hugging.” She tries to act tough but fails to. “I have a quick question tho.” The halo bearer gave her a hand motion as saying ‘Go ahead’, “How are you going to tell Beatrice.” 

Before Ava could speak, a voice spoke up behind them “Tell me what.”  
Ava felt her whole body frozen. Ava turns around to see her girlfriend standing in the middle of the doorway with Camila, Mary, and Mother Superion. 

Ava let out a small ‘oh Shit’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has been crazy but I am not forgetting about this fic.

“Oh Shit”  
“Ava what were you going to tell me.” Beatrice asks in a soft tone. Ava didn’t answer her. Beatrice just signed “Can we have some privacy.” She looked around at the sister warriors and Mother superion. “Please.” They all nod and leave the room. 

“That I was going to take you on a date.” Ava rusted out “ It was supposed to be a surprise.” Ava just went with the story because she didn’t want to tell Beatrice the truth yet because she wanted to get as much time with her girlfriend before she had to say goodbye for good. 

“Okay, Did you get Mother Superior okay before you planned this date.” Ava was glad that the topic changed. 

“No, I was just about to go talk to her after I told lilith about training tomorrow. But where we are going isn’t off grounds.” She walks over to the sister warrior and wraps her arm around her waist. Beatrice smiles at her and pulls her into a hug. 

“Okay, I get ready and meet me in my room.” Ava gave her a kiss. And left the room. 

Beatrice just smiles at the action and leaves to get ready. 

~~~~~

Once Ava was able to leave the room, She ran all the way to Mother Superion Office. She lightly knocks on the door and hears a come in. 

“Ava, I didn’t expect you in my office today." She moves from looking out the window to sit down in her seat and jester ava to seat down. 

"Tell me what is on your mind." Ava was taken back by response. " You are never in my office unless it is important." 

“Okay so Where do I start? Uhm I have to destroy the halo. When I destroy the halo All the demons and Adriel will be sent to hell and the war is over.” 

“This is excellent news. We can stop the cycle of death once and for all.” Mother Superion let out a sign. 

“Yes it does” Ava pauses “After my death” She picks at her nails when she tells her mother superion. She paused and looked up to see that the older woman had a sad expression on her face. 

“Are you sure that there's anything else you can do that does end up in your death.” Mother superion looked out the window. Yes, she never liked Ava but over the last couple of months she had grown a soft spot for the Halo bearer. 

“No mother, this is the only way.” Ava said seriously. 

“How Long until you destroy it.” Mother Superion looked back Ava

“I don’t know. I guess it could happen at any sec in the days. Aerala told me that it was something deep inside of me that will have the power to destroy it.” Ava sign put her head in her hands. 

“Have you told Beatrice yet.” Ava snapped her head up so face that she would have whiplash for days. 

“How did you know I didn’t tell her.” Ava stubble out confused.

“You body language said it all.” Ava still looks at her, “I know about you and Beatrice, Ava. You guys are terrible at hiding it.” 

“And you are okay with it.” Ava said still shocked, mouth open. 

“Yes, I was to like Sister Beatrice when I was younger. My parents didn’t ship me off but they kicked me out of the house and I joined OCS.” Mother Superion eyes well up a bit. 

“What was her name. If you don’t mind me asking.” Ava ask in a small voice 

“Her name was Jillian. She was the most outgoing person that I ever met. We were star gazing into the night. We weren’t doing anything but my parents could tell that I was falling for her before I knew it. And they kicked me out before I could even say the five words.” She blinks away the tears. “Anyway, You should spend as much time with her as you can and please tell her.” Mother went back to her serious tone. 

“Yes, Mother Superion. Thank you for not killing me when you knew about me and Beatrice.” Ava gave the woman a sweat smile.

“Go before I change my mind” Ava got up and left as fast as she could. But what she didn’t know is that the woman was smiling at the halo bearer and proud of her as well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ava was standing outside of Beatrice’s room holding a single rose. She knocked on the door. When the door opened she found Camila. 

“Hey Camila, Did I knock on the wrong door again.” She ask the nun

“No you did, I was just getting Bea ready. Bye Bea, Ava.” The Nun gave a smile to both of them and made her away towards her room. 

Beatrice appears in the doorway with a white sweater and nice black on pants on. Ava was wearing a pink hoodie and black jeans.

“Wow you look-.” Ava was cut off.

“It is too much? It is too much I can go Change-” Ava silenced her with a kiss, grabbed the sister warriors’s hips and pulled her against her to deep the kiss 

“I was going to say cute.” Ava said after pulling back but still in beatrice space. 

“Maybe we can stay here and continue this some more.” Beatrice leaned back in for a softer kiss. Ava feels the halo warm up at the thought of laying in bed with Beatrice for the rest of the night. “See , the halo agrees with me.” Beatrice smirk.

Ava was surprised by Beatrice's words. “What happened to my sweet innocent Beatrice.” Ava looked into the nun’s eye. 

“She left the second you walk in the door looking like that.” She teases 

“Maybe later.” She gives her girlfriend one more kiss and pulls away. “Mi Lady.” Ava stuck out her arm toward beatrice. 

Ava to Beatrice to the backyard of Cats Calde, Where there is a blanket and a basket with snacks 

“I wanted something simply tonight. Just you, me, and the stars.” Ava smiled at her. 

“Ava this is Beautiful.” Beatrice kissed her girlfriend’s cheek and sat down. For the next four hours Beatrice points out the stars and enjoys themselves. 

But in the next few days their lives will change forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have about 2 to 3 more chapters with this one. Here is Chapter 5.
> 
> Before you started reading there is angsty part of Mary going to Shannon's gave. When you see the lines of 'Mary watches as the two of them run off into the woods' that is the beginning of the Major Character death part. I hope you guys enjoy 
> 
> \- Jes

Camila was sitting outside of Lilith's room. She gently knocks on the door and hears a come in. She opens the door to see Lilith laying down the bed facing away from the door. 

“Hey Lilith do you want to go for a walk.” Camila asks lightly into the room. Lilith rolled over to face the door and look at Camila for a couple of seconds 

“Sure, just let me get something warm. It is a little chill outside.” Lilith smiles at her and moves to get out of bed. 

Once they got outside they started to walk. They passed Ava and Beatrice a little date that they have set up in the field. They could go down this path that leads into the woods. They keep on moving until they reach and open. They move to lay down in the grass. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Lilith broke it. 

“Do you fear me?” Lilith asked looking up to the blue sky. Camila moved to sit up and look Lilith dead in the eye. 

Why would I say that Lilith.” Camila's tone shifted a little that Lilith felt bad for asking the question. 

“When I came back. I-I wasn’t full me.” Lilith kept looking up at the sky, Scared that if she looked at Camila she would see the same hate that her family had when she wasn’t chosen as Halo bearer. But instead she felt a hand soft grab her chin so she could face the younger woman. The sister warrior saw a soft smile on Camila's face and felt a smile come on her face as well. 

“Lily I don’t fear you. I didn’t think you would come back after Mary said that the tarask took you and dragged you to hell with it.” The nun's voice breaks a little as she tells the taller woman how she felt. Camila Cloud feels the tears rolling down her face and moves to wipe them but Lilith beats her to it by grabbing her face and lightly wipe them for her. “When I saw you walking through those doors I felt like the air in my lungs had returned and I could breath once more.”

“Camila you are the light of my world that helps me shine through the darkness that is my soul. The Darkness that blinded me from my true mission as a sister warrior to protect the Halo until my dying breath. Camila, I-” 

Lilith didn’t finish her sentence. Camila reaches down to kiss her softly and sweetly. Lilith paused for a second and kissed her back. They have been dancing around their feelings for years but when they kiss it feels right like finding the person you can connect to. Lilith could taste the salt of Camila tears as they share this moment together a new step in their relationship. 

~~~~~~~~

Mary watches as the two of them run off into the woods and know what is about to happen and has a smile on her face. She mummer good for them. And Mary walks over to the back of the cat's candle, with flowers in her hands. When she get to her destination she just breaths before looking down the tomb stone 

“Hey Shannon. I am sorry that I haven’t been able to visit a lot, just that I have been trying to stop a war and keep that dumbass alive, hunting down that bastard of a man that killed you in cold blood.” Mary can almost feel the words language being told to her, and gives off a sad laugh. 

“I missed you so much. I missed your stupid pranks, waking up next to you, and your warmth. I missed the way you make my heart melt at your simple actions of kindness.” Tears are flowing down her face now. 

“Every morning, I would wake up to your beautiful smile. It reminds me every day that I know that I was loved. The way you brighten my day with the looking of so much love in your eyes.” Mary reached up with her sleeves and wiped the tears because it was getting hard to see. 

I missed after making love for hours you would grab onto me like a koala bear and just fall asleep like that and I always just laugh and cuddle with you. When we trained you would fight me to be a big spoon for the night.” Mary moves to sit down in front of the tomb stone. “I missed you Shannon so much, I love you in this life and the next.” Mary feels a cold chill and pulls her jacket tight to stay warm. 

Little did Mary know that the shift in the temperature was Shannon moving to sit next to her. “I missed you too Mary.” Shannon started to cry as well. “I love you too. In this life and the next.” Shannon said as she linked her hands with Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you Think 
> 
> next part the Battle of the centuries


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY ANGST CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARING PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THE FIC 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER HAS A MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. I SAY AGAIN THIS CHAPTER HAS MAJOR CHARATER DEATH. if you can't handle it I understand you can skip to the end for a summary in the end notes.

Beatrice was spooning Ava in bed. Nothing between them but the sheets. Beatrice tight her grip around Ava's waist. Ava woke up to a light kiss on her shoulder. She smiled, she rolled over in her girlfriend’s arms to face her and cuddled closer. 

“Good morning.” Beatrice said to Ava when she opened her eyes. 

“Morning babe.” Ava leans up and kisses Beatrice softly and runs her hands up and down Beatrice’s back. 

“You know I had a great day yesterday.” Beatrice pulls back a little but not fully. Ava was so lost in her eyes that she didn’t feel a hand down her back and stopped at Ava’s waist. “But my favorite part was after the date.” Beatrice moved her hand closer to Ava. Beatrice starts to drop light kisses down Ava’s neck before anything can get heat

There was a bang on the door. 

"BEATRICE, AVA. GET UP ADRIEL IS HERE." Both of the girls jump out of the bed and get ready for battle. They quickly got on their battle uniform. Once Ava strapped on the sword and made her way to the door. Beatrice grabs Ava’s arm and pulls her so she can face her. 

“Bea, Wha-.” Ava didn’t finish because Beatrice lips were on her’s. “Is that like a good luck kiss.” Bea shakes her head and pulls Ava into another won 

“Let go win this war.” With that they move out of the room to the front gates of cat’s cradles.

Once they are outside of the cat's cradles, the whole team can see a brunch of possessed people and Adriel Stand in the front of the gates. Once Adriel saw the halo bearer he let out a happy sign. 

"I am so glad you can join us, Ava. Now give me what is mine and I little your friends live but if you don't I kill each one of them slow before you. Starting with your love." 

And a cold chill ran down Ava's spine. How did he know that I was in love with the nun. Wait love we never said that to each other out loud. Shake your thoughts ava you have a war to win. 

“Where is your lacky. I am sure he wants to see you defeat.” Ava said as she was looking for Vincent but couldn’t find him. 

“Dead.” Mary looked at him with anger in his eyes. “I had to tie up loose ends.” Ava turns to Mary to see her clench her hands into fists.

“Today is the day where this war ends. No More blood spilled, no more lives lost, and no more demons existing in this world.” 

“I like to see you try.” He gave the crowd a signal and they went charging after the sister warriors. 

Ava took a quick look behind her to see the whole OCS is there and ready for battle she raises the sword and points and the sister warriors run past Ava and start to fight off the possessed coward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About a couple of hours later after the last wraith was sent to hell all of the sister warriors were knocked off their feet. Adriel sent out a blast that caused it. He walked over to Beatrice and picked her up by the throat. 

"Ava this is your last chance to give me the halo and She will live, But don't I make sure she feels everything pain that she causes on those people she has hurt in the past." She looked into the nun's face

"Don't listen to him Ava. Protect the halo, it the last chance we have." She choked out as she was trying to get out of Adriel grip.

Ava looks around to see everyone knockout. She can't let Adriel win but she can't let Beatrice die. "You wanted it Adriel, fine you can have it." Ava phased her hand through her body and grabbed the halo. She pulls it out of her body and shows it to Adriel. Once he saw it he dropped Beatrice to the ground and walked over to Ava with a sick smile on his face. When he was in front of her and about to grab it she phased through him and stood behind him, She raised it above her head and with all of her power she smashed it into pieces. Adriel looked at her with shock and was about to grab her when he felt something grab his shoulder. 

He turns to see a Tarask but it transforms into a woman. Before he could fight off her grasp she grabbed him by this throat and held him there. The woman knocked him out and dropped him to the ground. 

"Thank you Ava for setting me free from my prison, I see you soon, Warrior nun." The unnamed woman gave the warrior nun a small smile and disappeared with Adriel. When she left Ava fell to the ground. She felt weak and tired. She just laughs well and looks like I am going to die for the second and last time.

She hears her name being called in the distance. She tries to move but like before she paralyzed from the neck down. Beatrice runs next to her and cradles her head. 

"Ava what in the fuck were you thinking." Beatrice says, Tears coming down her face. 

"I did it Bea, I saved the world." Ava coughs up some blood but just gives Beatrice a sad smile. 

“Why is this happening Ava.” Ava was about to speak before she saw Shannon walk right next to Beatrice.   
“Tell her before it is too late.” Shannon says to her. 

“A couple of days ago I was told that in order to stop the war I had to destroy the halo and die. All demons and Adriel will be sent to hell and never to come back into the mortal world.” She hears Beatrice cry even harder.

“Why did you give up your life for this.” 

“Because He was about to hurt you Bea. I can’t lose you. Like I said when we started this war that I will always protect you until my dying breath.” Ava looked up to Shannon.

“It is time for you to come with me, little one.” Shannon reaches out her hand and Ava grabs it but before she goes. She pulled Beatrice into a kiss.

“It's time for me to go Bea. I love you in this life and the next.” She closed her eyes and accepted her faith. 

“Ava.” no response “Ava.” Still nothing. “Ava please come back don’t go.” But nothing happened. No joke, no giddy smile, nothing just Ava looking at peace like she is sleeping but she is not. She is gone and Beatrice has to live with that for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ava destroys the halo and Adriel is in hell once again. but Ava is gone but is She?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been two years since the war, Since ava died saving the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I know the last chapter was very full of angst so I give you some fluffy hopefully it makes up for it. So here is Chapter 7 Enjoy 
> 
> \- Jes

It has been two years since Beatrice left the OCS. After Ava died in her arms, Beatrice didn’t leave their room. The other Sister warriors forced her to eat or drink something. She didn’t sleep because of all of the nightmares that kept her up at night and when she reached over for the Warrior nun the space was cold and she cried even more. After a couple of weeks later they had a funeral and put her next to Shannon. Once it was done they took Sister Warrior all to their leave and left the OCS because the mission was done. All demons were sent back to Hell. 

Beatrice never left Spain after the battle because she wanted to be closed to the ex-halo bearer. She got a job as a Martial Arts instructor for children. She was very good at it so why not make it a job she thought. After a long day at work, she will drive home to her apartment that she and Mary shared. Mary got a job as a bouncer for a club that was called Oldtown road. When she got inside she called out for Mary and saw her come around the corner in her work outfit. 

“Oh. I didn’t know you had work today.” Beatrice puts her keys in the bowl that one of the kids gave her for Christmas last year. 

“No, I don’t. We are going to Camila’s and Lilith’s apartment for dinner tonight.” Beatrice looks confused. “Don’t tell me you forgot to pick up the wine.” Mary finished putting her leather jacket that Shannon got her a couple of years ago that was still in perfect conduction. 

“I didn’t know that. I am sorry.” Beatrice looks away, all she has been thinking about the anniversary of Ava’s death “I have been distracted by what is coming up.” Mary just looks at Beatrice with a said smile. She walks over and gives Beatrice a tight hug. 

“Listen to me I didn’t forget the date. It's okay to be a little distracted.” Shannon’s death was the same day as Ava’s. “So when the day comes we go to Cat's Cradle and visit. Okay?” She gives Beatrice a kiss on her forehead. Beatrice gives her a nod. “Okay get ready and We will go out to get some.” She gets quite okay and she let’s go of Beatrice and moves to the wine cabinet that is under the island in the kitchen. 

Beatrice makes her way to her room and closes the door. She puts her back against the door and sits there and cries. It has been two years since she got to see that quirky smile from the halo bearer. She stood up and got ready for dinner. She went into her closet and grabbed a gray sweater and maroon pants and the black heel boots that she got from Camila last year from Christmas. As she got ready she thought what would happen if Ava was still here with her. She shook through the dream and walked out of the room. She found Mary on the couch playing with her phone. 

“Ready,” She told Mary and the ex sister warriors head out of the apartment and head to the wine store. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they got into the store they went into the back. They looked at all of the wines and after bickering for about 15 minutes they both bought one bottle of red and white wine. 

They drove back home but instead of going back to their apartment, they headed two floors above them to Camila and Lilith's place. Yes, After a couple of weeks after moving in they discover that Camila and Lilith lived two floors above them. They knocked on the door, and not more than three seconds later it opened to a small woman. 

“Hey, guys.” Camila greeted them with a kiss on her cheek. She moves to the side and lets the two ex-warriors into the apartment. 

When the three of them walked into the kitchen to see that Lilith was pulling lasagna out of the oven. Once She puts it out on the counter she turns around to see her girlfriend and her friends. 

They all sat around the dining room table and said a quick prayer before they ate. Once everyone had some food on their plates, they talked about how their week has been but Beatrice was quiet. 

Beatrice looked up from her plate to see Ava stand in the living room, but she looked down and looked up to see her gone. She shook her head and said that her mind was playing tricks on her. The ex-nun tried to listen in on the conversation and Lilith stood up and picked up all of the dishes and moved them into the kitchen to be washed. She was staring at the spot where she saw the halo bearer. Mary noticed a shift in the woman’s behavior and decided that She would take her to see Ava tonight. 

Camila goes to drink her wine and see something in it. When she grabbed it she saw that it was a ring. To her confusion, she sees Lilith come back into the room with a smile on her face. 

“Cam, since the day you joined the OCS you have been so full of life and always brought, and every time I saw you it warmed my cold heart. When My family told me that I was a disgrace to the Family legacy. You came to find me crying in one of the empty rooms with bloody knuckles and I remember you drag my ass to the infirmary and take care of me.” Lilith got a light laugh from the girl. “I didn’t talk about it but you just sat there and waited for me to open up. When I died I had only one thing on my mind. It was that I never got the chance to say that I cared for you and every day I sat in that dark place feeling myself getting lost but when I thought of you it always centers me. I came back from hell as if giving a second chance at life, You just have just been there for me. On that day you told me that you weren’t scared of me and when you kissed me I felt my world brightening.”

There were tears coming down both Camila and Lilith's faces as Lilith reached for the ring and got down on one knee.

“Camila. J Cruz, Will you make the happiest person in the world and be my wife.” Camila led down and wiped the tears from Lilith's face and made her stand up. 

“Yes, of course, Lilith. I love you.” The shorter woman reaches up to kiss Lilith. 

Mary and Beatrice just watched the two of them be so happy. They clapped and congratulated them. Lilith slips the ring on Camila's finger and leads her down for another kiss. When they pull back and rest their forehead together saying I love you to each other. About a couple of hours later Bea and Mary left the couple so they could celebrate. 

When they got into the elevator, Mary hit the button for the ground level. The ex sister warrior noticed it. 

“Mary, where are we going.” She asked the bouncer

“We are going to Cat’s Cradle, So you better sleep on the train.” The Martial Arts Teacher looked at her with wide eyes. “ It couldn’t hurt to visit early.” The doors opened to the ground floor and Mary and Beatrice stepped out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of hours goes by in a blur before they knew they were standing in front of Shannon’s and Ava’s grave. Bea was leading on Mary as they stayed there. They decided on the train that they were going to say a good memory about each of them. 

“I’ll go first, Shan-” Mary started but a sound in behind stopped her from starting her sentence. Beatrice turned around to fight whoever was behind them but was frozen when She saw Ava and Shannon standing next to each other with small smiles. 

“Hey Bea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ava Pov over the two years


	8. Author Note

Hi all, 

It has been a while since I posted anything that is because I have been having computer difficulties. I am trying my best to get it working as fast as possible so I can drop chapter 8. I hope you all had a very good holidays and I will see you guys in the next post. 

Hugs and kisses 

-Jes


	9. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back and ready to get this fic flowing again. Thank you for wait for me to be able to get my computer working and getting this chapter done. There are 2 more chapters before we reach the end of this story

Two years ago 

When Ava grabbed Shannon’s hands, Her world went black. When she woke up, she was in a field. She sat up and looked around. When she looks behind her she sees the woman that was trapped in the halo and past Warrior Nuns.

“Wow, some time of Avatar vibes.” Ava nod as she looks at all of the past halo bearers as she gets up and looks at them 

“Ava.” The Mystery woman said in a sweet voice. “You have saved me from my prison that I have been in for centuries. Adriel has trapped me in that halo and has been using my power.”

“When I was able to bring you back to life. I” She paused “I sense the blood of the first halo bearer in you. My connection to you was stronger than any Halo bearer that I have given my power for years.”

“Wait, you saying that I am related to her.” Ava pointed at Areala. Now it was the first Warrior Nun that spoke up.

“Yes, you are the last of my bloodline. That is why you were able to destroy the halo.” Areala gave her a sad smile 

“But How. You were in love with a woman ” 

“That was after I was giving the halo. Before that, I was married to a man. We had a child, 2 years before the first crusade. But that child was taking and I never saw her again.” A single tear falls down Areala's face but she wipes it away and gives a small smile. 

Ava looked like she was about to collapse and Shannon ran over before she collapsed to the ground. 

“Ava, are you okay.” Shannon sat down so she could hold the last halo bearer in her arms. 

“I left her Shannon. I told her that I would protect her until my dying breath. I thought that it was going to be a couple of years not a couple of months. I missed her so much. I told her that I loved her right before I died. What an asshole move that was.” She cried into Shannon's armor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*The Present*

Shannon and Ava have grown closer over the past year; they have been pranking the other halo bearers, making puns, and talking about Mary and Beatrice. 

They were gathered around a fire talking about their first time they knew that they were in love. When Adreala came to them and said that Megan wanted to talk to both of them. It was very rare for the woman to talk to other people but when she asked for someone they knew that it was important so they made their way to the house of the lady. 

She was sitting in the living room drinking some tea as she had been waiting for a long time. 

I have seen that the two of you have become close friends over the last year. “ She put the tea down on the coffee table with a coaster under it. 

“Mother if this is about the time that sister meline got water dumped on her I swear it was an accident.” Ava rushed out. She shakes her head 

“First, I told you not to call me. I told you to call me Megan.” 

“And second this is not about the pranks you have been playing around the halo bearer, they actually like it. They said that it brings something different to their life. I am here about you guys returning to the mortal world.” Shannon and Ava's eyes widen with surprise. 

“W-What.” Stubbles out of Shannon’s mouth. 

“Shannon and Ava, The Sister and I have been talking, Ava you are 19 which you are the youngest Halo bearer we have seen in years, Shannon you are 26. You have been killed because Adriel wanted to escape the prison that I created for him. Your life shouldn’t have been treated like this.” She turns to Ava. 

“Ava has Shannon tell her story of how she got into the OCS.” Ava shakes her head. 

“I was going to tell her today Megan.” Shannon reaches for the hem of her shirt and lifts it up. Ava quickly looks away, but she hears her name and looks and gasps. Shannon's body has a burn mark on her skin and one very long scar that was on her back. Shannon pulled down her shirt. 

“I was about 18 years old before I was able to escape from my home and into the OCS.” She paused “My parents caught me with a girl named Teresa. When I got home they grabbed me and they told me that they had to remove the sin from my body. They burned the cross into my body.” Shannon looked away, she felt a hand on her thigh and saw that it was Ava comforting her. 

“What about the long scar.” Ava asked her “ But You don’t have to tell me.” 

“The long scar was from the Tarak that opened up my back.” Shannon tried to laugh it off. 

Megan spoke up “ Sorry about that we have ways of removing it.” Shannon shook her head 

“No thank you, Megan, it is a symbol to me. 

“Shannon, I am so sorry. I didn’t know that.” Ava pulled Shannon into a hug. 

“Okay, Shannon and Ava Share similar stories. You guys were hurt and the pain helped you grow into a powerful woman. I am giving you guys this because Ava you could have been selfish and stay your time there in the mortal realm but you gave it up because you wanted to protect the woman you love Shannon I am sending you over there to make sure that this one is not making any trouble.”

“But before we go why are you giving us a second chance at the world.” The woman looked at both of them before signing 

“That is a story for another day. Go live the lives you are supposed to live.” She smiled at them as they were off to say their goodbyes to the other warriors.

“Areala I know that you are still here I can sense you.” Areala poked her head out of the Kitchen. 

“Sorry Honey. Will you like more tea?” Said asked as she came out with a teapot. 

“Thank you.”

~~~~~~~~~

The first day that they were in the mortal world They went to the one place they knew that Mary and Beatrice would most likely be at Cat’s Cradle looking over their graves. 

When the cab drops them off at the front of Cat’s Cradle they pay off the cab and watch it drive off. Once they stepped inside it was empty no one was around. So both of them make their way to mother superion Office. Once they got inside they saw mother Supeiron looking out her window. 

The older woman turned and was shocked to see the two ex halo bearers standing in the doorway of her office.

“How is this possible.” She said to the ex halo bearers. 

“It's a long story Mother please sit,” Shannon said as everyone took a seat and started to catch up on what happened to each other for the last two years. 

Two hours later 

Shannon and Ava make their way to the graveyard and talk to each other. 

“I can’t believe the Ocs is gone after many centuries it has been standing,” Shannon said 

“There is no mission anymore. Two years ago, when I destroyed the halo it broke the bridge between this world and Hell. Causing every demon to go back to where it came from” Ava answered her. 

They reach the graveyard and can see that Mary and Beatrice were looking down at their graves. Beatrice looks a lot different than Ava remembers. She grew out her raven color hair, she was a little taller but not a lot. Mary took on a different look, she shaved her head, gained more muscle. 

Shannon moved to take a step forward but didn’t notice the stick that was on the ground and it snapped under her boot. The two women in front of them turn around and read to fight but when Ava's eyes made contact with Beatrice’s, she can see a spake inside of them and Beatrice lowers her fighting stance. 

“Hey Bea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me guys what you think.


End file.
